finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Buster Sword
The Buster Sword is an iconic symbol from Final Fantasy VII, that has since appeared in several other games in the series. It is rumored that the Buster Sword originally was called "Bastardsword", but it had to be retranslated due to the censorship. The Buster Sword is classified as an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately 5 feet long, with a single-edged, enormously wide blade. Its broad hilt sports a swirling motif, and there are two holes on the blade near the hilt, presumably for Materia equipment. In the load menu for Final Fantasy VII, the Buster Sword appears sticking out of the ground surrouned by a black background. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Although the Buster Sword was used by Cloud Strife and seen in flashbacks as being owned by Cloud, it was originally wielded by Zack Fair. When Zack dies defending Cloud, the former entrusts the sword and tells Cloud to live as proof of his existence. Little is explained about the Buster Sword in the game, other than the way it was passed to Cloud. It was Cloud's first sword which quickly became outclassed by new equipment, but as it was used in a few FMV sequences it could not be sold or trashed. It is possibly one of the best known swords in the ''Final Fantasy series, along with the Gunblade, the Masamune, the Excalibur, the Brotherhood, and others. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Buster Sword was originally the property of Angeal Hewley, Zack's mentor. Angeal used it as little as possible to prevent it from damaging. It was created for him by his adoptive father when he first entered SOLDIER. Zack inherits the Buster Sword from Angeal after being forced to defeat him in his '''Angeal Penance' form. Angeal spoke of the swords as a symbol of his honor. Zack seems to view it more as idealic symbol of the honor of a SOLDIER, though he uses it with significantly greater frequency. Zack issues the broadsword to Cloud after Zack willingly fights for his life to save both Cloud and himself. In doing so, he passes on to his friend his dreams of being a hero and his pride as a member of SOLDIER, telling Cloud that he is the proof that Zack lived. ''Final Fantasy: Advent Children In ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Cloud uses the First Tsurugi, his own broadsword. The real Buster Sword is seen in the movie stuck into the ground on the spot where Zack died as a memorial, similar to its appearance in the load menu of Final Fantasy VII. Due to the much clearer graphics in AC, details, such as swirling patterns on the hilt and scratches on the blade from 3 generations of use, have become apparent for the first time. Also, it appears to be covered in rust from its time in disuse in the elements of the wasteland. Amusingly, this usage of the sword brought about what Angeal feared would happen had he used the sword in the first place. ''Final Fantasy IX The Buster Sword can be found in a weapons shop in Linblum. If Zidane inspects it he will give a refrance to Cloud. Final Fantasy X A buster sword is part of Tidus equipment on the game disk but it is never actually used in the game. Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh uses a fake Buster Sword, along with many other iconic swords from other Final Fantasy games. The Kanji character on the sword means "replica"/"fake". Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Buster Sword is a sword-class weapon that can be wielded by three classes: Soldier, Warrior, and Dragoon. It is a weaker sword and does not compare with the power of '''Buster Swords' in previous games. It teaches the ability Mindbreak. Non-specific appearances Since the Buster Sword is Cloud's default sword, the non-specific appearance of this sword is directly related with the appearence of Cloud in other games, like Ergheiz, Itadaki Street Series and Chocobo Racing. The exception is in Final Fantasy Tactics, where Cloud is disarmed until he acquires the Materia Blade at Bervenia Volcano, a sword that looks like the Ultima Weapon. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' Series Cloud wields a Buster Sword wrapped in bandages when he fights in the Olympus Coliseum. In the sequel, Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud wields a bandaged sword that is similar in appearance to the First Tsurugi, but seems much flatter and more connected, possibly implying that this Buster Sword is simply engraved to look like the First Tsurugi. In Popular Culture *In Final Fantasy: Endless Nova, a fan-made game, the hero Deren Star wields swords similar to the Buster Sword. Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy VII weapons